<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roach by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340412">Roach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Reincarnation AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier isn't special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier Reincarnation AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Jaskier says one day. “I’ve been thinking. You accepted this whole thing pretty quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you said,” Geralt replies gruffly. “Not the weirdest thing that’s happened around me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the weirdest thing that happened to Yen, either, but she still took a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugs. “It can happen to a horse, why can’t it happen to a man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t noticed?” Geralt raises an eyebrow. “I’ve known Roach longer than I’ve known you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>